A Kiss
by Miyoru Yume
Summary: [Chapter 11 UPDATE: Murasakibara Atsushi] / Mendapat sebuah ciuman manis dari pasangannya adalah impian dari setiap orang, bukan? Ya, itu lah yang dirasakan oleh para pria tampan ini. Various!CharaXReader.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**RATING : K+**

**Pairing : KnB Character X Reader**

**Genre : Romance / Humor –maybe- / Drama**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING(s) : OOC, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, dsb.**

**Gomenasai, kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan, author masih baru disini jadi mohon bimbingannya ya ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kuroko Tetsuya<p>

Kau dan Kuroko sudah berpacaran selama 5 bulan. Kau sangat mencintainya, begitupun sebaliknya. Walau, menurutmu Kuroko tidak begitu romantis (#ditabok fansnya Kuroko), tetapi dia bisa membuatmu sangat nyaman berada disampingnya.

Skip. Kamu dan Kuroko berada di sekolah yang sama, SMA Seirin, kau satu tahun lebih muda darinya, bisa dibilang Kuroko itu senpai mu. Pertemuan kalian berawal dari kau yang sering menonton latihan basket tim Seirin, sampai akhirnya kalian dapat berpacaran.

Hari ini Kuroko mengajakmu untuk berkencan, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengajakmu berkencan karena kesibukannya di dunia basket. Kamu sangat senang sekali, sampai kau lupa membuat makanan yang sudah kau janjikan ke Kuroko hari ini.

"_G_-_gomen_, Kuroko, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya mu dengan nafas yang berat karena berlari tadi.

"_Iie_, _daijobu_, aku juga baru datang." Kuroko melirikmu –lebih tepatnya mencari sesuatu.

"A-ada apa?" pipimu terlihat merah saat kau merasakan Kuroko memperhatikanmu seperti coretomompedofilcoret.

"Kau lupa membawa sesuatu?" seperti biasa, wajah Kuroko selalu datar layaknya papan triplek.

Sementara kau hanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Kuroko barusan dan diam ditempat, berpikir, kau itu memang agak lemot kalau disuruh berpikir, "Melupakan apa?" kau memiringkan kepalamu sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung, Kuroko pun hanya sweatdropped dengan wajah tripleknya.

"Ma–"

Kau langsung memotong perkataan Kuroko, "Ah, iya! Aku lupa membawanya. Aku kan sudah janji untuk membawakanmu makanan buatanku. _Gomen_, _gomen_! Aku tidak sengaja melupakannya! _Gomenasai_!" kau terus saja ber-gomen ria (?) didepan Kuroko yang masih sweatdropped.

"Tak apa, kok, (name)-_san_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dan senyumannya itu berhasil membuat jantungmu berdetak tak karuan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mentraktirmu. Bagaimana?" serumu dengan sangat semangat.

"Tidak perlu. Kalau kau yang mentraktirku, aku akan terlihat seperti bukan pria gentle." ucapnya lalu menarik tanganmu menuju kesuatu tempat. Dan, kau sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

Kuroko membawamu ke sebuah restoran yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kalian janjian tadi. Kalian duduk ditempat yang berada disamping jendela, pemandangannya lumayan bagus, ada taman disana. Kau langsung berpikir, setelah ini, kau akan mengajak Kuroko ke taman itu.

"Vanilla Milkshake nya satu, Chocolate Milkshake nya juga 1." ucap Kuroko kepada pelayan, kau terkejut karena Kuroko tidak memesan makanan.

"Eh? Kau tidak memesan makanan?"

"Nanti saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan tersebut datang dengan kedua pesanan tersebut. Lalu Kuroko menaruh beberapa lembar uang kertas di meja, dan langsung menarik tanganmu–lagi–keluar.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa, Kuroko?" kau memasang wajah yang sangat bingung, dan itu membuatmu terlihat lucu.

"Kau ingin ke taman ini, kan? Kita bisa memesan makanan nanti saja." Kuroko tersenyum manis kepadamu. Jantungmu seketika terasa ingin copot.

Akhirnya kalian duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran itu, rasanya hatimu sangat tenang sekali, beban-beban yang entah apa itu terasa hilang.

"(name)-san."

"Ya? Kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Panggil aku, 'Tetsuya'."

'_Eh? Eh? Ehhhh? Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memanggil nama seorang pria dengan nama depannya. Bagaimanaaa ini?'_ batinmu.

"A-ah, itu, aku lebih suka dengan nama Kuroko. Hehe." Kau berhasil berbohong, tapi itu tidak menjamin Kuroko akan mempercayaimu.

"Aku tidak ingin orang menganggap kita sebagai pasangan yang canggung."

"Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku dengan –_san_." Kau langsung merutuki kebodohanmu, dengan begini, kan, kau tidak bisa beralasan lagi.

"(name)." Kuroko tersenyum kearahmu, itu senyuman yang sangat manis yang pernah kau lihat dari diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dengan sepenuh keberanian, kau mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, "T-t-t-te-"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya-kun." dan akhirnya kau berhasi juga! Tapi, wajahmu seketika langsung merah semerah merahnya wajah (?)

Kuroko terus menatapmu dengan senyuman diwajahnya, kau juga terus menatapnya dengan wajah yang malu. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko memegang kedua pipimu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu. Kau terkejut, _'Gawat! Gawat! Apakah Kuro –maksudku, Tetsuya akan menciumku? Ah, i-ini kan! Ciuman pertamaku! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apaa?!'_

Akhirnya kau hanya diam dan menutup matamu. Benar saja. Kuroko mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibirmu. Walau Kuroko hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, ciuman itu terasa sangat manis, terlalu manis.

Kau tersenyum, '_Ah..Vanilla.._"

Cukup lama kalian saling menempelkan bibir kalian, tanpa diduga, Kuroko menggerakan bibirnya perlahan. Yang sontak membuatmu sangat terkejut, dan reflek mendorong pelan tubuh Kuroko. Dengan wajah yang memerah, kau sadar, kelakuanmu tadi sangatlah bodoh! Bahkan kau memaki dirimu sendiri didalam hati.

"Go-gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" kau terus saja meminta maaf kepada Kuroko, tetapi Kuroko hanya terkekeh dan mengusap rambutmu lembut.

"Tak apa. Pasti kau sangat terkejut. Maaf aku melakukannya secara tiba-tiba." Kuroko tersenyum.

Seketika, adegan romance(?) kalian terhenti dengan adanya suara-suara yang terdengar seperti membicarakan kalian.

"Wah, pasangan muda."

"Mereka sangat manis, ya."

"Kyaa~ pria nya sangat romantis sekali!"

"Ah, aku iri dengan mereka~"

Kau dan Kuroko hening seketika. Dan akhirnya kalian menyadari, kalau kalian sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh orang banyak. Sontak kau langsung berdiri, dan memberi ancang-ancang ke Kuroko untuk kabur.

Kuroko pun ikut berdiri, tapi bukan untuk kabur bersama kamu. Melainkan untuk memelukmu dan menciummu, dan langsung disambut "kyaa" dari banyak orang. Wajahmu sangatlah merah, entah itu karena Kuroko menciummu atau karena orang-orang memperhatikan kalian atau keduanya.

"Le-lepaskan, Tetsuya-kun no bakaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued or Deleted?<strong>

**Feel free to Review ^^**


	2. Himuro Tatsuya

**Setelah melihat review dan request dari teman author, akhirnya author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic abal ini :') Terima kasih yang udah mau nge-review ^^ review nya author balas di akhir cerita ya.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Himuro Tatsuya<p>

Menjadi kekasih dari seorang Himuro Tatsuya adalah hal yang sangat diinginkan banyak gadis, kan? Ya, dia pintar, wajahnya tampan, dan juga pemain basket yang hebat. Mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya adalah, _perfect_.

Kau mungkin adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung, dapat menjadi kekasihnya. Menurutmu, Himuro adalah tipe pria yang romantis dan penyayang. Maka dari itu, kau sangat mencintainya dan tidak mau kehilangan dia.

Hari ini, Himuro memintamu untuk datang kerumahnya –atau lebih tepatnya apartemen. Dia tidak menjelaskan detail alasannya, itu membuatmu bingung, dan menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan dipikiranmu.

'_Mungkinkah saat disana Himuro akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak? Ah, tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal seperti itu! Aku harus percaya kepadanya. Tapi..._' batinmu terus saja bertanya.

Akhirnya kau sampai disebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup elit, akhirnya kau menuju tempat Himuro yang berada dilantai tiga apartemen tersebut. Kau langsung menekan bel dan terdengarlah suara yang tak asing bagimu.

"Siapa?"

"I-ini aku..."

"(name)?" akhirnya terbukalah pintu tersebut, dan terlihatlah manusia yang sangat tampan (?)

"Kenapa kau memanggiku kesini, Tatsuya?" kau sedikit mengembungkan pipi mu yang terlihat memerah, karena ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke tempat Himuro, kau sangat malu tetapi dilubuk hatimu yang sangat dalam kau senang.

Himuro menyubit pipimu gemas dan menyuruhmu masuk kedalam apartemennya. Akhirnya, mau-tidak-mau kau mengikutinya. Dan Himuro menyuruhmu duduk di sofa. Sudah dibayangkan sekali, wajahmu benar-benar sangat merah sekarang. Kau terus membayangkan sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Jadi,...ada apa?" ucapmu dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan, oh, Himuro sangat gemas melihat wajahmu itu.

"Aku...ingin..." Himuro semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepadamu, itu membuatmu semakin gugup.

.

.

.

"Tolong ajarkan aku cara memasak." kata Himuro tepat ditelingamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 detik. Kau diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 detik. Kau masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 detik. Akhirnya kau tersadar dan membulatkan matamu lebar-lebar.

"APA?! J-jadi kau menyuruhku datang untuk itu?!" seketika kau langsung malu. Sangat malu. Pasalnya kau sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tadi.

"Huh? Memangnya kau berpikir apa saat aku mengajakmu kesini? Jangan-jangan..." Himuro menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan kaau kau akan melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan terhadapku! Sungguh!" kau langsung menutup mulutmu yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata tadi.

"He?" Himuro terdiam sebentar lalu dia tertawa.

"J-jangan tertawa, baka!"

"Ahahaha iya iya. Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Himuro sambil menatap wajahmu dengan puppy eyes nya. (pikirin sendiri ya gimana wajahnya Himuro pas kaya gitu XD)

"T-tentu saja aku mau, b-baka!" Himuro terkekeh dengan sifatmu yang tsundere itu.

"Baiklah." Himuro berdiri dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya, kau langsung mengekor dibelakangnya, dan kalian sampai di dapur.

"Kau kan selama ini tingga sendiri, tapi baru belajar masak sekarang, memangnya selama ini kau makan apa?" tanya mu yang penasaran.

"Aku hanya membeli makanan siap saji dari supermarket, atau aku memesannya." Himuro tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambutmu.

"E-eh? K-kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membuatkan mu makanan? T-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli denanmu, baka." Wah sekarang kau benar-benar mirip si wortel berkacamata itu (baca: midorima)

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot."

"Hah? Memangnya kau pikir mengajarimu masak seperti ini tidak merepotkan, baka?" kau terkejut dengan kata-kata mu sendiri dan langsung menutup mulutmu. Pada aat itu kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang terlalu termakan sifat tsundere mu itu.

Sedangkan Himuro terkejut dengan kata-kata mu barusan tapi dia langsung tersenyum lagi, –dan itu adalah senyuman jahil.

"...kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Ti-tidak! Maksudku bukan begitu, Tatsuya! Aku hanya–"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kata mu, Himuro langsung menarik tanganmu dan kau jatuh dipelukannya. Wajahmu seketika langsung memerah. Sangat merah. Merah sekali. Terlalu merah. (#slapped)

"Sifatmu itu sudah terlalu jauh, (name). Aku bahkan bisa marah karena itu, loh."

"M-maaf soal tadi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu."

Himuro melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap matamu dalam, dia meingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggangmu dan tangan kanannya memegang pipimu. Semakin dekat. Himuro mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibirmu. Kau langsung menutup matamu dan wajahmu semakin merah. Kalian seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai kau menghentikan ciuman tersebut, lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan mulainya?"

"Kau benar." Himuro tersenyum lalu mencium keningmu. Dan akhirnya kalian memulai acara belajar memasak (?)

Setelah hari itu, akhirnya Himuro bisa memasak sendiri. Walau dia baru bisa memasak telur goreng. Tapi, kamu terus mengajarinya sampai dia benar-benar bisa membuat berbagai macam hal masakan. Dan setiap kali mengajarinya, Himuro selalu menciummu. Ya, cuma mencium, tidak lebih.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Yap, waktunya ngebalas review dari senpai-senpai sekalian! XD**

**.**

**Silvia-KI chan**

**Iya, aku emang bakal ngebuatnya kok. Dan taraaa~ Himuro! XD tau ga? Berkat review dirimu, tiba-tiba di otakku langsung dapat ide buat bikin si abang Himuro *-* makasih ya! XD**

**Dan, makasih udah nge review ;)**

**.**

**sherrysakura99**

**iyaaa author juga ga nyangka bisa bikin Kuroko se romantis ini. Tapi biarlah(?)**

**makasih udah nge review juga ;)**

**.**

**Ryu-desu**

**Sip! Author bakal lanjutkan ff ini XD**

**Makasih udah nge review ya ;)**

**.**

**Zuryuteki**

**Uwaaaaaaa author kira romance nya bakal garing. Eh tapi ternyata, makasih udah mau baca ff gaje ini :')**

**Dan jugaaa, makasih buat review nya ^^**


	3. Aomine Daiki

.

Chapter 3: Aomine Daiki

.

Aomine Daiki, ya, mantan ace Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal malas tapi sangat hebat dalam bermain basket. Dia juga terkenal dengan kecintaannya terhadap olahraga itu, dan juga terhadap coretmodelberdadabesarcoret

Tidak ada yang menyangka, bukan? Seorang Aomine Daiki bisa berpacaran dengan gadis yang jauh beda dibanding model model yang sering ia lihat dimajalahnya itu, gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kau.

Menggambarkan dirimu itu sangat jauh dari kata _sexy_, kau lebih mengarah ke gadis yang manis, tinggimu juga hanya 163cm, untuk seorang anak SMA itu termaksud... hm... ya... pendek (author? author pastinya lebih tinggi dari itu :p #ditendang)

Aomine menyukaimu karena kamu adalah gadis yang dapat menerimanya apa adanya, ya, karena Aomine agak redup (serius ini orang lain yang bilang #slapped by Aomine).

Lanjut ke cerita. Aomine dan kau adalah tetangga, tepatnya kalian baru menjadi tetangga saat kau baru lulus SMP. Dan kaian mulai berpacaran setelah 5 bulan saling kenal. Kini kalian sama-sama kelas 2.

Paginya, kau berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa –bersama Aomine juga.

"Oh, (name), kau sudah mengerjakan pr bahasa inggris?" tanya Aomine kepadamu.

"Tentu saja sudah!" jawabmu dengan semangat, kau sangat menyukai pelajaran bahasa inggris, selain itu kau pernah tinggal di ondon selama 3 tahun.

"Aku lihat, ya," Aomine langsung senyam senyum layaknya coretemoncoret.

"Tidak boleh."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Bakar semua majalahmu dulu, baru aku akan memberitahumu." Katamu kemudian memukul tangan Aomine dengan pelan namun itu sakit(?)

"_Itte_! Tapi, majalahku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pr." Aomine mengusap-usap tangannya yang bekas kau pukul itu.

"Jelas ada, Ahomine."

"Ya, ya, terserah. Kalau begitu aku minta Satsuki saja." (Oh ya, kamu, Aomine dan Momoi itu ceritanya sekelas ya.)

"Percuma, Momoi tidak akan memberikan pr nya kepadamu."

"Heh? Kenapa?" Aomine terlihat panik (?)

"Karena kami sudah bekerja sama. Hehe." kau mengedipkan sebelah mata mu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terbingung-bingung.

Skip.

Akhirnya kalian sampai dikelas, kamu langsung duduk disamping Momoi, sedangkan Aomine duduk dibelakang kalian. Sendiri.

"Satsuki, aku lihat pr bahasa inggrismu." kata Aomine dengan santai. Sangat santai. Santai sekali. Terlalu santai. Melebihi santai nya kebanyakan orang. (#slapped)

"Tidak mau." balas Momoi dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Kau melirik Aomine dan menjulurkan lidahmu kemudian tersenyum. Sedangkan Aomine hanya pasrah untuk mendapat hukuman dari guru.

Benar saja, Aomine disiksa, eh maksudnya dihukum sama guru nya. Hukumannya? Dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, baik itu ke kelas, lapangan basket indoor bahkan toilet. Hukuman itu dia dapatkan sampai bel pulang –gurunya sadis banget ya.

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi, Aomine langsung merdeka. Dan, saat Aomine ingin menuju ke kelas, dia melihatmu bersama salah satu temanmu yang sepertinya berasal dari kelas lain, karena Aomine tidak mengenalnya.

"Ahomine! Ini tasmu." Kau memberikan tas tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"Eh? Siapa dia?" Aomine menunjuk gadis yang berada disampingmu.

"Temanku di klub musik. Kenapa?"

Aomine mendekat ke temanmu tersebut lalu memegang kedua bahunya, "Kau mirip salah satu model yang ada dimajalahku. Apa itu benar kau? Kalau iya, jadilah pacarku."

Seketika muncul siku siku merah di kepalamu, sedangkan temanmu itu hanya sweatdropped dengan kelakuannya Aomine.

"Bu-bukan, aku bukan model kok."

Kau langsung mundur beberapa langkah, dan memberi ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Benar saja, kau berlari, kearah Aomine. Kemudian...

***BUKK***

Kau menendang Aomine tepat diwajah tampannya, seketika Aomine langsung terjatuh dengan posisi tiduran dan terdapat bekas cetakan sepatu diwajahnya.

"Aku... kan... hanya... bercanda." Setelah kata-katanya itu, Aomine langsung tidak sadarkan diri, entah karena dia sudah tiada atau hanya pingsan.

"Eh? (last name)-san, tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Ah, ya, tak apa." katamu sambil tertawa horror seperti iblis –ternyata ini wujud aslimu! (#slapped by readers)

Kamu dan temanmu pergi menuju mall, karena ada keperluan di klub musik yang harus kalian beli segera. Maka dari itu, yang lain sepakat kamu dan temanmu itu lah yang akan pergi untuk memesan keperluan tersebut.

Akhirnya kalian selesai, akhirnya kalian saling berpamitan dan pergi ke arah rumah masing-masing.

Kau berjalan melewati sebuah lapangan basket, itu tempat biasa kau dan Aomine bermain basket. Ya, walau ikut klub musik, kau suka menemani Aomine bermain basket. Kau juga bisa menguasai beberapa gerakan dasar permainan basket.

Kau melirik lapangan basket itu, ternyata ada seseorang yang sangat kau kenal disana. Benar saja, dia pacarmu yang sedikit coretgelapcoret, Aomine Daiki. Tanpa basa basi, kau langsung menghampirinya.

"A-ho-mi-ne." kau tersenyum.

"Oh, (name)?" Aomine langsung berhenti bermain basket dan menghampirimu.

"Maaf soal yang tadi, aku hanya bercanda." jelas Aomine.

"Iya, aku tahu itu."

"Kalau kau tahu, mengapa kau menendang wajahku, baka?!"

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena bercanda yang sangat nekat seperti tadi, Aomine. Hehe." katamu dengan wajah yang lucu.

"(name)."

"Apa?"

Aomine menatapmu, lalu pipimu mendadak memerah, dan kau membuangg pandanganmu kearah lain.

"Panggil aku Daiki." kata Aomine dengan nada serius.

"Hah? A-aku tidak mau." Kau memajukan bibirmu dengan tatapan yang masih kearah lain.

"Panggil aku Daiki." oke kali ini Aomine sedikit horror.

"Aomine." kau terlalu keras kepala, itu membuat Aomine ingin sekali memakanmu, maksudnya, mencubitmu karena gemas.

"Daiki."

"Aomine."

"Daiki."

"Aomine."

"Aomine."

"Daiki." kau langsung menutup mulutmu karena salah bicara.

"Ugh, baiklah aku kalah. Dan kau menang." kau tersenyum sangat manis kepada Aomine.

Kemudian kau berlari kearah Aomine lalu menarik dasi sekolahnya, dan mencium bibirnya, ciuman yang cukup dalam dan manis. Dan ciuman itu cukup lama. Setelah melepas ciuman itu, kau tersenyum.

"_I love you_, Daiki. _No matter what happens_." ucapmu dengan bahasa inggris yang sangat fasih, kemudian kau mengedipkan sebelah matamu dan berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terkejut, karena dua hal: kau menciumnya, dan dia tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan.

"Tunggu, (name), apa yang kau bilang barusan?" teriak Aomine yang melihat kau sudah semakin jauh dari tempat Aomine berdiri.

"Rahasia." kamu menjulurkan lidahmu kemudian melambaikan tanganmu dan lanjut berlari. Akhirnya, Aomine berlari untuk mengejarmu, dan larinya sangat kencang seperti iblis (?)

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**buat next kalian mau request siapa nih? :D**

**oh ya, jangan lupa review nya ya **

**dan author emang sengaja langsung update 2 sekaligus hehe, biar sekalian.**


	4. Mayuzumi Chihiro

.

**Halooo~ author kembali! *lihat reviews* *refresh* *lihat lagi* *refresh* *lihat lagi* banyak yang ngerequest Mayuzumi Chihiro ya? hmm oke, author buatkah untuk kalian semua! tapi, mau curhat dikit nih, author kurang begitu kenal Mayuzumi, soalnya belom baca manga nya sampai si Mayuzumi itu muncul. tapi author udah ngumpulin informasi si Mayuzumi dari wiki dan beberapa fanfic. jadi maaf ya, kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau Mayuzumi nya OOC, maaf bangeet! dan maaf juga, author baru sempet nge update sekarang, soalnya kemarin author lumayan sibuk T_T**

**dan author lihat review lagi, katanya pada minta ceritanya sedikit dipanjangin ya? hmm, sebenernya author emang sengaja ceritanya pendek, jadi kaya ficlet gitu. tapi, okelah, demi readers yang tercinta sekalian, author membuatnya sedikit panjang. dan ini lah hasilnya, fanfic alay buatan author. hehe, udah deh segitu aja. selamat membaca :***

**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Mayuzumi Chihiro<p>

.

Kamu adalah manager tim basket Rakuzan. Tugasmu itu mencatat data-data pemain, memberikan minuman dan handuk kepada anggota tim, dan tugas lainnya.

Seseorang yang membuatmu terjebak oleh semua ini adalah sepupumu, Akashi Seijuuro. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya, karena kalau kau menolaknya, Akashi akan menceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh ke orang tua mu. Dan, parahnya lagi, orang tua mu akan percaya pada perkataannya Akashi.

Sekarang, seperti biasa, Akashi menyuruhmu ini itu. Rasanya kamu ingin sekali memukul wwajahnya itu karena kelewatan kesal.

"(name), cari Chihiro, dia belum datang juga sampi sekarang, ini sudah 20 menit berlalu semenjak latihan dimulai." ucap Akashi dengan wajah biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja, hah?!"

"Heh, (name), hari ini aku ingin ke ru-"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mencarinya." Kamu langsung beranjak dari tempatmu duduk dan segera menuju atap sekolah, karena biasanya Mayuzumi ada di situ.

Kamu membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah sedikit kasar, lalu melihat sekitar. Ya, kau sudah menebaknya, Mayuzumi memang susah dicari karena kemampuannya. Terlebih lagi, walaupun dia melihatmu, dia tidak akan bicara atau memanggilmu. Selama ini kamu belum pernah mendengar suaranya sedikitpun, dia hanya menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dengan anggukan atau gelengan saja.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, tolong tunjukkan dirimu. Aku sudah kesal dengan Akashi yang terus mengancam."

Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada jawaban darinya. Kamu menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kali nya. Akhirnya kamu berlari menuju pagar pembatas, dan mengacam untuk melakukan hal yang nekat.

"Mayuzumi-senpai! Aku akan melompat dari sini!" lagi-lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku akan mati sekarang." Kamu sudah mulai menaikkan kaki kananmu ke pagar pembatas. Tapi tiba-tiba, pintu atap itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu, serta novel dan roti di tangannya.

Kamu hening. Sangat hening. Terlihatlah perempat siku merah di pipi mu.

"Senpai! Aku membencimu!" protesmu sambil menunjuk Mayuzumi.

"...kau ingin melompat kebawah?"

"E-eh? Mayuzumi-senpai bisa bicara juga? Kupikir kau ini bisu, hehe."

Mayuzumi hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan kosongnya, lalu berjalan dan duduk bersandar dibawah pagar pembatas sambil membaca novelnya dan sesekali melahap roti yang ada ditangannya.

"Err, etto, Mayuzumi-senpai, Akashi mencarimu. Dia bilang sudah 20 menit berlalu dan kau belum datang."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?! "lalu?" katamu?! Tentu saja kita harus ke gym sekarang!" tapi dia tidak mempedulikan ucapamu dan terus membaca novelnya. Akhirnya kamu pasrah dan ikut duduk disamping Mayuzumi dengan wajah kesalmu.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Mayuzumi tanpa menatapmu.

"Habisnya, kalau aku kembali sendiri, pasti Akashi akan terus mengancamku –tidak, pasti dia akan melakukan hal yang menyebalkan." katamu sambil mengembungkan pipimu.

"Akashi memang menyebalkan, selain itu, dia adalah kapten yang cebol."

"Pfft-" kamu menahan tawamu setelah mendengar kata-kata jujur dari Mayuzumi yang terkenal sangat jarang berbicara.

Suasana mendadak sepi, kamu terus memikirkan topik pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kesunyian ini, "Mayuzumi-senpai itu lebih suka sendiri seperti ini, ya."

"Bukankah kau sangat tahu itu?"

'_Geh, ternyata kau sangat menyebalkan jika sudah bicara_.' batinmu.

Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk diam, karena kau tidak mau jika semua kata-kata mu hanya dijawab seperti tadi. Lama kelamaan kau menguap, jujur kau sedikit lelah sekarang. Tanpa sadar kau tertidur, dan kepala mu tak sengaja bersandar di bahu Mayuzumi.

"Oi." Mayuzumi mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajahmu, tapi kau tidak merespon, karena kau sudah benar-benar tertidur.

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca novel kesukaannya itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, hari semakin gelap. Kamu pun tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung beridiri, kemudian terkejut dan berteriak.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Aku ketiduran!" kamu mengacak rambutmu kesal, dan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi setelah ini.

"Berisik, tahu." ucap seseorang –tunggu, Mayuzumi masih ada disitu.

"Are? Mayuzumi-senpai belum pulang?" tanyamu dengan wajah-tanpa-dosa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Kau saja terus tidur dibahu ku." seketika setelah mendengar kata-kata Mayuzumi itu, pipimu langsung memerah.

"B-benarkah itu? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf!" kamu membungkukan tubuhmu sambil terus meminta maaf. Kemudian Mayuzumi berdiri, dan tiba-tiba kamu merasakan ada tangan yang memegang kepalamu.

"Sudah gelap, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"E-eh? Tak apa?" wajahmu terasa sangat panas saat itu juga.

"Ya, tentu saja. Cepat ambil tasmu, aku akan menunggumu didepan gerbang." Mayuzumi berjalan meninggalkanmu yang masih sedikit bingung. Tapi, akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-kata Mayuzumi tadi.

Setelah mengambil tas, kamu berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Benar saja, sekolah sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak dari klub musik dan klub sepak bola, guru serta satpam saja.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

.

.

Readers POV

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Aku menghampiri Mayuzumi-senpai yang sedang menungguku didepan gerbang sekolah. Dia menggunakan earphone dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam. Ah, dia terlihat sangat keren.

'Eh, tunggu? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang? Apakah aku akan mati? Hah? Bodoh. Itu tidak mungkin.' Akhirnya aku sampai didepan gerbang. Tanpa sadar aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kepalamu pusing?" tanya Mayuzumi-snpai yang berhasil membuatku tersadar kembali.

"Eh? Tidak!"

"Kalau jalanmu lama, aku akan meninggalkanmu." akhirnya Mayuzumi-senpai berjalan lebih dulu. Pertanyaanku, dia berjalan lebih cepat dari ku itu, memangnya dia tahu dimana rumahku?

"Ano, Mayuzumi-senpai? Kau tahu rumahku dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku tahu." jawabnya santai.

"Hah?! Kau ini stalker ya?!" aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, tapi seperti biasa, dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Tentu saja aku melihatnya di biodata tim basket, dan ada nama mu disitu."

"Eh? Aku pikir Mayuzumi-senpai itu orang yang tidak peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain."

"Ah, itu.. sudahlah, nanti orang dirumahmu mencari." Mayuzumi-senpai langsung merubah pandangannya ke arah lain. Tunggu? Dia malu?

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kamu dan Mayuzumi sudah sampai didepan rumahmu. Tapi, ketika kamu ingin membuka pintu rumahmu, ternyata ada seseorang keluar, itu Akashi!

"Eh? Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" tanyamu panik.

"Berbicara dengan orang tua mu." Akashi tersenyum sinis. Kemudian Akashi melirik Mayuzumi.

"Heh, Chihiro, kau juga sudah berani tidak datang latihan, ya."

Mayuzumi hanya menghela nafasnya, "Oi, kau, aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Mayuzumi-senpai! Dan, terima kasih." kamu melambai-lambaikan tanganmu ke Mayuzumi yang sudah terlihat menjauh. Tapi, sepertinya kamu tidak melihatnya, Mayuzumi sempat tersenyum.

"Kau cukup akrab dengannya, ya." ucap Akashi kepadamu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Kamu berjalan melewati Akashi.

.

.

.

Kamu semalam di introgasi oleh kedua orang tua mu. Entah apa yang sudah Akashi bicarakan, yang pasti itu membuatmu tidur jam dua malam. Hasilnya kamu hanya tidur dua jam, karena kamu harus bangun jam empat pagi. Sekarang kamu sangat mengantuk, dengan sempoyongan kamu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ohayou..." kamu membuka pintu klasmu, dan disambut oleh teman-temanmu.

Kelas berjalan seperti biasa, dan kamu berhasil bertahan dari rasa kantukmu. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, kamu memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah untuk tidur sebentar.

Kamu langsung duduk disamping pintu, lalu mulai memejamkan matamu, melupakan semua beban dipikiranmu, lalu mulai tertidur. Waktu terus berlalu dengan cepat, dan bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi.

"Oi, bangun, putri tidur."

"Kau dengar, tidak? Bangun." mendengar suara itu, kamu langsung terbangun dari tidurmu, ternyata didepanmu ada Mayuzumi.

"Are? Mayuzumi-senpai?" kamu melihat jam tanganmu, ternyata sudah jam tiga sore.

"Kau itu kerjaannya tidur terus."

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Dan, jangan panggil aku Mayuzumi-senpai." kata Mayuzumi sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyamu dengan wajah bingung dan lucu.

"Itu, aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu." Mayuzumi menutup mulutnya karena menahan malu yang ada didalam dirinya, wajahnya pun juga ikut memanas.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Mayu-kun? Zumi-kun? Mayuzumi-kun? Ma-chan?"

"Chihiro, panggil aku Chihiro."

"Baiklah, Chihiro-kun!" ucapmu sambil tersenyum manis.

Kemudian Mayuzumi menatapmu, lalu memegang kedua pipimu, "(name)."

Kamu sangat terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya kamu mendengar Mayuzumi memanggilmu dengan nama asli mu, biasanya dia hanya memanggilmu dengan 'kau', 'kamu', atau yang baru saja, 'putri tidur'. Entahlah tapi kamu merasa sangat senang.

"(name), aku menyukaimu." sontak kamu membulatkan matamu lebar-lebar (?)

"E-eh? Kau bercanda, kan, Ma- Chihiro-kun?" kamu menatap matanya, kali ini matanya berbeda dari biasanya, ini adalah tatapan serius.

"Chihiro-kun, etto, sebenarnya aku..." katamu kemudian menghela nafasmu pelan.

"Sejak kemarin, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi, aku meraa, jantungku selalu berdetak lebih kencang dan wajahku terasa panas saat...melihat...mu." kamu menundukkan wajahmu yang malu.

Mayuzumi mengangkat wajahmu, dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi, Mayuzumi mencium bibirmu. Kamu sontak terkejut, tapi kamu tidak melawannya dan hanya terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, Mayuzumi melepas lagi tautan dibibir kalian, dan tersenyum manis kearahmu.

"Etto, Chihiro-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya? Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?

"Eh? Itu...karena kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku tersenyum. Tentu saja selain ibu ku." ucap Mayuzumi dengan wajah yang merah. Kamu hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

Semenjak hari itu, kalian berdua berpacaran dan berita itu langsung menyebar. Dan, yang menyebar berita itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro, sepupu mu yang sangat kamu benci. Bukan hanya itu, Akashi juga memberi tahu hal ini kepada orang tua mu. Dan itu berhasil membuatmu di introgasi semalam penuh, dan kau tidak dapat tidur sama sekali.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC~**

**author menerima segala macam review, dari itu saran, kritik atau pun pujian(?)**

**Next? kemungkinan Hanamiya atau Akashi XD**


	5. Takao Kazunari

.

Chapter 5: Takao Kazunari

.

Sudah sekitar 3 bulan sejak kamu berpacaran dengan Takao, tapi dia belum pernah sama sekali mengajakmu kencan. Alasannya adalah kesibukannya di dunia basket yang sangat dia cintai itu. Tapi hari ini berbeda, -atau mungkin akan tetap sama?

"(name)-chan!" teriak Takao yang sedang berlari menghampirimu.

"Eh? Takao? Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Nanti, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, temui aku diatap, ya."

"Hm, tentu." mendengar jawabanmu itu, Takao langsung tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambutmu pelan, dan berlari lagi masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Kamu hanya mengangkat kedua bahumu dan mulai berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi. Seperti yang dibilang oleh Takao tadi, kamu harus datang ke atap untuk bertemu dengannya.

"(name)? Kau tidak ikut makan bersama kita?" tanya salah satu teman dikelasmu.

"Ah, maaf, aku ada janji dengan Takao untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah. Jadi aku mungkin akan makan disana bersamanya."

"J-jadi, (name), kau benar berpacaran dengan Takao? Takao Kazunari itu?" tanya temanmu yang lain.

"Baka! Bukankah awal mereka pacaran, kau sudah tahu? Ah, (name), lebih baik kau cepat, jangan membuat Takao kesayanganmu itu menunggu." ucap temanmu itu sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah." kamu sedikit terkekeh melihat sifat-sifat temanmu yang sedikit aneh itu.

Akhirnya kamu berjalan menuju atap sekolah sambil membawa kotak bekal, kali ini kau membawa ukuran yang lebih besar, entahlah sepertinya kamu sudah berfirasat istirahat kali ini akan bersama Takao.

Kamu membuka pintu atap, dan terlihatlah didepan sana sedang duduk seseorang yang sangat kamu kenal memegang sebuah bola basket ditangannya, dia adalah Takao.

"Takao." kau tersenyum dan mendekatinya yang sedang memutar bola basket tersebut di jari telunjuknya.

"(name)?" Takao langsung menghentikan kegiatan memutar-bola-basket nya tadi.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membawa bekal." ucapmu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, aku sedang lapar." Takao langsung menyuruhmu duduk disampingnya.

"Siapa yang membuat ini?"

"Tentu saja aku!" ucapmu dengan sangat bangga.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Takao mengacak rambutmu pelan dan mengambil bekal yang ada ditanganmu, lalu melahapnya. Seketika, wajah Takao menjadi sangat bahagia.

"Etto, Takao, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" sontak mendengar kata-kata mu itu, Takao langsung tersedak. Kamu langsung memeberikannya minuman yang entah darimana datangnya (?)

"Aku sampai lupa. Baiklah, jadi begini, (name)..." Takao menatapmu dengan tatapan serius.

"Besok sore, ayo kita kencan."

"Eh? Eh? Ehhhhhh?!"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"B-bukan begitu, Takao! Bagaimana dengan basketmu?" tanyamu sambi menatap Takao dalam-dalam, wajahmu terlihat sangat senang, dan ada bintang-bintang kecil disekitar wajahmu (?). Takao langsung sweatdropped.

"Tentu saja kali ini aku libur." kata Takao sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku sangat senang. Hehe."

"Kita bertemu ditaman besok, jam 4 sore." Takao mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah!"

Akhirnya, Takao melanjutkan memakan bekal buatanmu, dan sesekali dia menyuapimu juga.

.

.

.

Besok pun tiba, kamu sudah siap sekarang. Pakaian mu terlihat sederhana, kau hanya menggunakan t-shirt berwarna kuning dan jaket putih kebiruan, rok hitam, serta sepatu kets berwarna kuning-putih. Kamu menyemprotkan parfum ke dirimu sendiri yang merupakan hadiah perayaan dari Takao karena menang kejuaraan basket. Lalu berpamitan dengan orang-orang yang ada dirumah.

Akhirnya kamu sampai ditaman, tapi, sepertinya Takao belum datang. Dan kamu memutuskan untuk menunggunya sampai datang.

Tak terasa, satu jam pun berlalu, dan Takao belum juga datang. Kau sudah sangat tidak sabar dan kesal, ditambah lagi hp Takao tidak aktif ketika kau menelpon. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menelpon ke rumahnya.

"Halo?" ucap seseorang disebrang telpon sana, suara gadis yang masih kecil.

"Eh? Yumi-chan, kah?" tanyamu ke anak kecil yang menjawab telponmu ini, ternyata dia adik dari Takao, yaitu Yumi.

"Hai, (name)-onee-sama, ada apa?"

"Kazu-nii ada disana?"

"Tidak ada. Tadi dia pergi dengan onii-chan tampan berambut seperti brokoli. Sepertinya mereka ingin ke sekolah." kamu langsung menebak perkataan Yumi saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, Yumi-chan, aku tutup, ya." Ucapmu lalu menutup telponnya.

Kamu berlari kencang menuju sekolahmu, taman dan sekolahmu bisa dibiang cukup jauh. Dan sudah ditebak, kamu sangat lelah. Pada akhirnya, kamu berhasil sampai disekolah, kau segera masuk ke daam gym. Ternyata benar, ada Takao dan seorang makhluk berambut hijau disana (baca: Midorima).

"Are? (name)-chan?" Takao bingung melihatmu yang sepertinya sangat lelah.

"Mou, Takao, kau jahat sekali!"

"Eh? Tunggu, maksudmu ap- AH! AKU LUPA!" kau dan Midorima langsung kaget dan sweatdropped mendengar teriakan Takao.

"Maafkan aku, (name), aku...lupa...dengan janji bertemu ditaman." Takao menghampirimu dengan tatapan khawatirnya –tidak, lebih tepatnya takut jika kau akan marah.

"Lain kali, aku akan membunuhmu, Takao." ucapmu sambil mengembungkan kedua pipimu.

"Takao, kau adalah pria yang tidak punya perasaan." ucap Midorima kemudian membetulkan kacamata nya yang sedikit turun.

"Ini juga salahmu, Shin-chan, karena telah mengajakku bermain basket."

"Dari sisi mana pun, kau lah yang tetap bersalah karena melupakan sebuah janji dengan pacarmu." karena tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Midorima lagi, Takao hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, (name), sebagai tanda minta maaf..."

"Eh?"

Takao melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggangmu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu. Lalu, dia mendaratkan ciuman manisnya kebibirmu. Ciuman yang dalam dan lembut. Kamu pun langsung menutup kedua matamu.

Melihat pemandangan itu, kacamata Midorima seketika langsung miring dan retak.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, Takao menyudahi ciuman manis it, lalu menatapmu dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, (name)." bisiknya tepat ditelingamu.

"Aku juga."

"Dan, terima kasih sudah merusak kacamataku." ucap Midorima dengan nada kesal. Kau dan Takao langsung tertawa melihat kacamata Midorima yang sudah retak (?).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~TBC~**

**jangan lupa review nya XD**


	6. Hanamiya Makoto

.

**Halooo minna-sama~! maaf author baru sempat update sekarang, minggu ini author lagi sibuk sibuknya, dan pada akhirnya author sudah terbebas dari itu semua~ dan memutuskan untuk update. kali ini...yap! author membawa si "bad boy" Hanamiya Makoto! rencananya mau sekalian sama Midorima, tapi besok saja okeh :3 yaudah lah selamat membaca~**

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hanamiya Makoto<p>

.

Kamu dan Hanamiya sudah berpacaran hampir 5 bulan, dan kalian sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran. Melainkan seorang-majikan-dan-budaknya. Ya, kamu selalu disuruh ini itu, seperti membawakan barang-barangnya, dan lain-lain. Tapi, selama ini kau hanya besabar. Toh, kamu sendiri yang ingin menjadi pacarnya.

"(name), bawakan tasku." ucap Hanamiya sambil melempar tasnya kearahmu. Kamu hanya menghela nafasmu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kalian sampai dikelas Hanamiya, kelas kalian itu berbeda.

"Mana tasku?" Hanamiya mengambil tasnya yang berada ditanganmu secara kasar.

Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, kamu langsung meninggalkan kelas Hanamiya dan berjalan kearah kelasmu.

"Ohayou." ucapmu dengan malas sambil membuka pintu kelasmu.

"Ohayou, (name)-chan! Eh? Kenapa kau terlihat suram sekali?" tanya salah satu temanmu, tapi kamu hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan saja.

"Hanamiya lagi, kah?" tanya temanmu yang lain. Kamu langsung menatap temanmu dengan tatapan 'bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Oh, (name), aku tahu kau ini sangat mencintai Hanamiya, dan ingin dia berubah. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu jauh, kau masih tahan? Apa perlu aku mencarikan penggantinya untukmu?"

"Kau benar, tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." kamu duduk di kursi mu, lalu menenggelamkan wajahmu dikedua tanganmu.

"Tinggalkan dia, (name). Kau ini sangat cantik, kau bisa mendapatkan pacar dengan gampang."

"Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskannya." Akhirnya kamu duduk tegak di kursimu, kemudian mengambil ponselmu yang tadi ada di saku rok mu, kemudian mengetik sesuatu.

Kamu menghela nafasmu kemudian meletakan ponselmu di saku rok mu kembali, "Semoga saja _dia_ datang."

"Eh? _Dia_? Siapa? Datang kemana?"

"Hanamiya, aku memintanya untuk datang ke atap sekolah saat istirahat makan siang nanti. Dan, aku ingin putus dengannya."

"Eh?! Benarkah? T-tapi, tadi aku tidak serius, (name). Itu hanya pendapatku saja."

"Tidak apa, keputusanku sudah bulat." kamu tersenyum, senyuman itu lebih mengarah ke senyum kesedihan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, kamu langsung pergi ke atap sekolah, walau masih dalam keadaan ragu. Kamu membuka pintu tersebut, dan, tidak ada orang disitu. Kamu sejenak bernafas lega, karena memang, kamu berharap Hanamiya tidak datang. Tapi, ternyata dugaanmu salah.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, hah?" kamu sangat terkejut, seseorang yang sangat kamu kenal itu muncul dibelakangmu secara tiba-tiba.

"H-Hanamiya?" kamu berjalan ke tengah atap sekolahmu itu, lalu Hanamiya mengikutimu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hanamiya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Hanamiya— aku ingin—"

"Jangan bicara setengah-setengah seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Hanamiya, aku ingin kita putus saja!" ucapanmu itu membuat Hanamiya yang tadinya biasa saja langsung menatapmu dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan —masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Aku— membencimu, Hanamiya!" kata-kata itu langsung menyakitkan hati Hanamiya, tapi karena gengsi nya terlalu tinggi, dia tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Terserah kau saja." kamu hampir menangis, tapi kamu tetap menahannya. Lalu kamu berlari melewati Hanamiya.

Sesaat setelah kau pergi, Hanamiya jatuh terduduk dilantai, dan menatap langit yang begitu cerah.

"Kenapa hal yang ku takutkan itu terjadi?" Hanamiya mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, kamu terlihat lebih bebas dan bahagia sekarang, tapi tetap saja di dalam hatimu yang paling dalam, kamu menyimpan rasa sedih dan menyesal. Disamping itu, Hanamiya menjadi berbeda sekarang.

"Aku dengar akhir-akhir ini tim basket kita jadi lemah."

"Mereka jadi benar-benar tim yang sangat payah."

"Aku juga dengar Hanamiya sudah tidak pernah bermain basket lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi dia itu, 'kan, kapten sekaligus pelatih tim basket Kirisaki Daichi."

Kamu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman-teman dikelasmu itu merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hanamiya. Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Kamu langsung beranjak dari kelasmu menuju kelas Hanamiya.

"Etto, Hanamiya ada disini?" tanyamu kepada salah satu teman sekelas Hanamiya.

"Ah, pelajaran pertama dia ada disini, tapi mungkin dia ada di atap."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kamu membungkukkan badanmu kemudian pergi menuju atap sekolah.

"Bukankah dia pacarnya Hanamiya?"

"Setahuku mereka sudah putus."

Itulah kata-kata yang sempat kau dengar sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

Kamu mengintip dari balik pintu, melihat sekitar. Dan akhirnya kamu menemukan orang yang dicari, Hanamiya, dia sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit. Tanpa ragu-ragu, kamu langsung menghampirinya.

"Etto, Hanamiya?"

"Hah?" Hanamiya langsung terduduk. Dia sedikit terkejut setelah melihatmu, "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku— ingin menanyakan suatu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa, Hanamiya? Se—"

Hanamiya memotong perkataanmu, "Kenapa, katamu?" ucapan Hanamiya itu membuatmu terkejut. Dan kamu lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat satu tetes air yang keluar dari matanya. Hanamiya juga menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, itu membuatmu semakin terkejut serta khawatir.

Kamu mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku rok mu, lalu memberikannya kepada Hanamiya. Hanamiya membersihkan darah yang ada dibibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang kamu berikan, lalu kembali berbicara.

"Aku— minta maaf, (name)." Hanamiya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Atas semuanya."

"Ah, kau ti—"

"Tolong, maafkan aku, (name). Aku—"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal." Kamu tersenyum sangat manis kearahnya. Hanamiya langsung menatapmu lagi.

"Lalu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi?"

"Apa? T-tapi—"

"Aku tahu itu terdengar bodoh. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu, (name)." Hanamiya menatapmu, menunggu jawaban darimu.

"Baiklah, aku mau menjadi pacarmu lagi." Mendengar jawabanmu itu, Hanamiya langsung tersenyum manis kearahmu, dan itu lah pertama kalinya kamu melihat Hanamiya tersenyum untukmu. Dan entah kenapa, senyuman Hanamiya itu berhasil membuat pipi mu memerah seketika.

Hanamiya mendekatkan dirinya ke dirimu, kemudian memegang kedua pipimu, dan sebuah ciuman manis pun mendarat tepat di bibirmu. Kamu menutup matamu dan membalas ciuman manis yang diberikan Hanamiya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat pun, kamu mulai merasa sesak dan kamu memukul pelan dada Hanamiya. Mengerti akan hal itu, Hanamiya langsung melepas ciuman itu, lalu menatap wajahmu yang sudah sangat merah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Makoto."

"M-Makoto?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku panggil dengan nama depanmu?"

"Terserah kau saja." Hanamiya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah itu.

Setelah itu, tim basket Kirisaki Daichi kembali bangkit, dan permainan mereka kali ini tampat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ya, mereka bermain dengan sportif, dan itu membuat kamu sangat senang

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**

**Alay ya? memang X'D apapun ini, review nya jangan lupa ya :')**


	7. Midorima Shintarou

**maaf author baru sempat update lagi ;u; banyak halangan-_- yaudahlah daripada author banyak ngomong, langsung ke cerita aja ya~**

.

Chapter 7: Midorima Shintarou

.

Ujian sekolah sudah tinggal satu bulan lagi. Tetapi, kamu tidak ada niat untuk belajar sedikitpun. Maka dari itu, Midorima berencana membantumu dan mengajakmu untuk belajar bersama dirumahnya selama satu bulan kedepan.

"(name), kenapa kau tidak ada niat untuk belajar sedikitpun?" tanya Midorima kepadamu.

Saat ini, kamu dan Midorima sedang makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

"Ah, lagipula tanpa belajar aku akan tetap lulus sekolah." ucapmu dengan sangat santai.

"Tetap saja –_nanodayo_."

"Kalau aku belajar, pasti beberapa menit kemudian aku tertidur. Itu percuma, Shintarou." kamu mengembungkan kedua pipimu.

"Itu karena kau belajar tanpa niat sedikitpun –_nanodayo_."

"Baiklah, aku akan belajar kalau sedang niat." ucapmu sambil tersenyum garing.

Midorima menghela nafasnya, "Kalau begitu, mulai nanti sepulang sekolah hingga satu bulan kedepan, kita akan belajar bersama dirumah. T-tapi, itu bukan berarti aku peduli –_nanodayo_." ucap Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merah.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau."

"Baiklah, jika Shintaru memaksa." kamu terkekeh, lalu tersenyum manis.

"A-aku tidak memaksa –_nanodayo_." wajah Midorima sekarang semakin memerah.

"Hehe. Mungkin aku akan jadi niat belajar jika bersama Shintarou."

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sekarang kamu sedang menunggu Midorima didepan kelasnya.

Kamu melihat orang satu persatu keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"(name)." ucap seseorang, yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Midorima.

"Shintarou? Ayo." kamu memeluk lengan kanan Midorima. Dan, dapat ditebak, wajah Midorima langsung memerah.

"_Are?_ (name)-chan? Oh ya! Kau tahu kenapa setelah istirahat makan siang tadi, Shin-chan tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Takao yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Midorima.

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Shintarou?" tanyamu ke Midorima.

"T-tentu saja itu tidak mungkin –_nanodayo_. Kau pasti salah liat, Takao." ucap Midorima. Dan kamu dengan jelas melihat wajah Midorima yang hampir sama warnanya seperti Tomat, itu membuatmu hampir tertawa.

"Takao-kun, mulai hari ini sampai satu bulan kedepan, aku akan belajar dirumah Shintarou."

"Wah? Benarkah? Mungkin itu alasan Shin-chan tersenyum seperti orang gila tadi." Takao menepuk-nepuk punggung Midorima.

"_Urusai nanodayo_." akhirnya Midorima berjalan –secara cepat. Kamu pun ikut terbawa karena masih memeluk lengan Midorima.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kalian sampai didepan rumah Midorima. Kalian pun langsung masuk kedalam.

"Tidak ada siapapun dirumahmu, Shintarou?"

"Begitulah."

Kalian memutuskan untuk belajar di ruang tengah. Dan, Midorima membawakan buku yang sangat banyak untuk dipelajari, melihat itu semua, kamu sudah sangat frustasi dan ingin kabur saja dari rumah Midorima sekarang.

"S-Shintarou, aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Kamu berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu –_nanodayo_."

"Tidak! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil, apa?"

Kamu sudah tidak bisa memberi alasan lagi. Akhirnya, kamu kembali duduk dan pasrah dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang sebentar lagi akan menerormu.

Kalian pun mulai untuk belajar. Tapi, baru beberapa menit saja belajar, kamu sudah tertidur. Dan itu membuat Midorima sedikit kesal.

"Oi, (name), bangun." Midorima menepuk pelan pipimu agar kamu terbangun. Namun nihil, kamu masih tertidur dengan wajahmu yang menurut Midorima sangat lucu itu. Tapi Midorima masih belum menyerah.

"(name), bangun."

Midorima menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide di otaknya, "(name), aku memenangkan undian ke Eropa untuk dua orang." bisik Midorima tepat di telingamu.

Dan ternyata cara itu berhasil, kamu langsung membuka kedua matamu.

"Benarkah itu?!" kamu menatap Midorima dengan wajah berseri. Midorima langsung sweatdropped.

"Tidak."

"Ap—" kamu sedikit memajukan bibirmu.

Melihat wajahmu itu, Midorima tersenyum tipis kearahmu, walau itu hanya senyuman tipis, tapi menurutmu itu terlihat manis.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita lagi."

"Eh? Tidak mau!"

"(name), kau membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain –_nanodayo_." Midorima menatapmu. Itu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang, dan kedua pipi mu terasa sedikit hangat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu sambil menundukan sedikit kepala mu.

Midorima mulai menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lebih dekat denganmu. Dan saat kamu menaikan kepala mu lagi, kamu mendapati Midorima yang sudah sangat dekat dengan dirimu. Awalnya kamu sedikit terkejut, tapi kamu memutuskan untuk diam, dan balik menatap Midorima.

Melihatmu yang sedang menatapnya, Midorima tersenyum. Lalu dia memegang kedua pipimu, dan sebuah ciuman yang sangat manis pun mendarat di bibir mu. Kamu menutup kedua matamu dan membalas ciuman Midorima.

Setelah beberapa saat, Midorima melepas tautan di bibir kalian, lalu menatapmu dan tersenyum sangat manis. Itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah kamu lihat dari seorang Midorima Shintarou.

"Itu _lucky charm_ yang akan membuatmu semakin semangat untuk belajar. Dan aku akan terus memberikannya selama satu bulan ke depan."

"Eh? Darimana kau mendapat ide seperti itu, Shintarou?" tanyamu.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar pertanyaanmu yang baru saja itu, wajah Midorima langsung memerah.

"T—tentu saja itu dari Oha-Asa –_nanodayo_."

"Begitu, kah?" kamu terkekeh karena melihat wajah Midorima yang menurutmu sangat lucu itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, benar saja, kamu lebih semangat belajar. Walaupun begitu, Midorima tetap memberikanmu _lucky charm_ yang sebenarnya adalah ide Midorima sendiri. Ya, mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia itu sangat ingin mencium mu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

**buat next? ayo ayo, open request XD**


	8. Kise Ryouta

**hai, author update lagi setelah beberapa menit yang lalu update /plak. biar sekalian :3**

.

Chapter 8: Kise Ryouta

.

Kamu sudah 8 bulan berpacaran dengan Kise Ryouta, tapi karena pekerjaannya sebagai model sekaligus pemain basket terkenal yang menjadi idam-idaman para gadis, itu membuat kalian susah untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua ditempat umum seperti mall, taman, dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

"Ohayou..." ucapmu dengan sedikit lemas sambil masuk kedalam kelasmu.

"Ohayou, (name)-cchi!" sapa seseorang yang sangat kau kenal itu. Kamu langsung berjalan dimendekatinya, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa, (name)-cchi?" tanyanya. Orang itu adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Kau terus mengirimiku pesan hingga jam 4 pagi, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." Kamu menatap Kise dengan tatapan malasmu.

"Eh? M-maafkan aku, (name)-cchi. Aku sudah biasa tidak tidur, jadi— hehe." ucap Kise sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

Kamu menghela nafasmu.

"T—tapi aku janji-ssu, malam ini dan seterusnya aku akan mengirimimu pesan hanya sampai 10 malam."

"Baiklah." Kamu tersenyum manis kearah Kise. Dia pun membalas senyumanmu.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Beberapa siswa memilih untuk pulang, tapi ada beberapa siswa juga yang memilih untuk tetap disekolah untuk beberapa saat.

"(name)-cchi, temani aku ke toko perlengkapan olahraga, ya?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepatu basketku rusak lagi-ssu. Jadi aku ingin beli yang baru, hehe."

Kamu terdiam. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana?" Kise mantapmu penuh harap, dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

Melihat wajahnya itu, membuatmu sangat susah untuk menolak. Tapi kamu juga memikirkan apa-yang-akan-terjadi jika kamu ikut bersamanya.

'Aku takut jika fansnya nanti— ah tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyalahkan siapapun disini.' Batinmu.

"(name)-cchi? Ada apa?" akhirnya kamu tersadar kembali dari lamunanmu.

"E-eh? Ya, Ryouta, tentu saja aku akan menemanimu."

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang-ssu." Kise melempar senyuman lebarnya kearahmu—lagi.

.

.

.

Sejauh ini, perjalanan kalian masih aman-aman saja. Itu cukup membuatmu tenang. Tapi tetap saja, sedari tadi kamu melirik sekitar karena masih takut terjadi sesuatu. Tapi, kamu juga merasa sedikit risih karena penampilan Kise.

"Etto, Ryouta," ucapmu pelan.

"Kenapa, (name)-cchi?" tanya Kise.

"Apa kau tidak membawa jaket atau hoodie atau semacamnya?"

"Gomen, aku lupa membawanya-ssu." Kise tersenyum garing kearahmu sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"T—tapi, tidak perlu menggunakan hoodie ku juga! Itu memalukan, tahu." Kamu sweatdropped.

"Kenapa? Ini sangat lucu-ssu."

Kamu facepalm. Ya, hoodie milikmu yang sedang digunakan Kise adalah hoodie dengan telinga kelinci. Jika kau yang memakainya, itu terlihat lucu. Tapi, jika Kise yang memakainya, itu terlihat sedikit— ah, sangat memalukan.

Tapi, kamu pun pasrah. Toh, Kise sendiri yang menginginkannya. Tapi, kamu harus menerima resiko malu besar.

Akhirnya, kalian selesai membeli sepatu untuk Kise. Dan, sampai saat ini juga, tidak ada yang mengganggu kalian. Dan kamu sangat tenang.

"(name)-cchi, mau beli ice cream?"

"Boleh." Kamu tersenyum, "Ah, tapi, sebelumnya, Ryouta. Tolong lepas hoodie itu." Lanjutmu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kise melepas hoodie tersebut dan memberikannya kepadamu.

Kalian pun masuk ke minimarket untuk sekedar membeli ice cream untuk kalian berdua. Setelah itu, Kise mengantarmu sampai tepat didepan rumahmu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku untuk membeli sepatu basket baru, (name)-cchi. Sampai jumpa-ssu."

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari minggu. Dan kamu benar-benar mengganggur dan bosan sekarang.

Tapi suatu yang mengejutkan dan benar-benar kamu harapkan pun terjadi. Kise mengajakmu kencan dihari minggu ini. Tanpa berpikir karena terlalu senang, kamu langsung menerima ajakan Kise. Dan dia akan menjemputmu jam 10 nanti.

Kamu langsung lompat dari kasurmu dan memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap. Kamu memakai pakaian sederhana tapi terkesan imut, itu lah ciri khasmu.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, kamu menunggu Kise di depan teras rumah mu. Dan, setelah 10 menit kamu menunggu, akhirnya Kise datang.

"(name)-cchi!" Kise melambaikan tangan nya dari depan pintu pagar rumahmu. Kamu tersenyum lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau mau mengajak ku kemana, Ryouta?" tanyamu seraya berjalan bersejajar dengan Kise.

"Ke mall-ssu."

"Mall?" kamu menatap Kise heran. Karena tidak biasanya kalian pergi ke mall. Apalagi, mengingat kejadian kejadian dulu.

"Kenapa, (name)-cchi? Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, Ryota. Hehe. Tentu saja aku mau."

"Jujur saja, (name)-cchi, apa kau sedikit merasa terganggu mempunyai pacar sepertiku?" Kise menatapmu dalam-dalam.

"A—aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu, Ryouta. Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Mana mungkin aku terganggu." Kamu menatap Kise sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, bermaksud untuk membuat suasana lebih nyaman.

"Kalau benar begitu. Kita ke mall sekarang." Kise menarik tanganmu dan berjalan sedikit cepat.

Dan, mall sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal mu. Kira kira 15-25 menit jika jalan kaki.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kalian sampai di mall, dan mall ini adalah mall yang paling besar di daerahmu. Dan, seperti dugaanmu, orang-orang sedari tadi memperhatikanmu— ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Kise. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Kise kali ini sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu semua dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Nee, (name)-cchi, bagaimana kalau ki— ugh." Belum sempat selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menabrak Kise dari depan, dan itu berhasil membuat Kise jatuh terduduk.

"Ryouta, kau baik-baik saja?" kamu membantu Kise untuk berdiri.

"Ah, ya, sedikit sakit, sih. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, (name)-cchi."

"Hey, kamu! Memangnya kau tidak punya mata, ya?" protesmu ke gadis tersebut.

"M—maafkan ak— Tung— kau itu Kise Ryouta, 'kan? Model terkenal itu?" seru gadis itu dan langsung menghampiri Kise dengan tatapan berseri nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"K—Kise-kun! Jadilah pacarku!" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. Itu membuatmu dan Kise terkejut.

Oh, ayolah, Kise saat ini sedang bersama seorang gadis! Memangnya dia tidak melihatnya sama sekali ya? Dia itu buta atau apa?

Dan jujur, kamu lah yang lebih terkejut daripada Kise. Karena ini pertama kalinya kamu mendengar pernyataan secara tiba-tiba, atau mungkin ini sering terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanmu? Itu membuat pikiranmu semakin kacau.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku bersama gadis lain?" Kise menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak senang.

"Eh? Bukankah gadis ini hanya assisten mu, Kise-kun?"

"Ap—" Kise membulatkan matanya.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba Kise menarik tanganmu dan itu membuatmu jatuh ke pelukannya, lalu ia mencium bibirmu.

'Tunggu! Apa yang Ryouta pikirkan?' batinmu.

Kamu terus memukul-mukul pelan dada Kise, tapi Kise langsung memegang kedua tanganmu dan memperdalam ciuman kalian.

Pemandangan itu berhasil menyita perhatian beberapa pengunjung mall.

Akhirnya Kise melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum kearahmu. Wajahmu memerah, dan kamu tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa.

"Apa kami tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang pacaran?" tanya Kise ke gadis tadi. Gadis itu terlihat panik dan akhirnya pergi.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Ryouta?" kamu menutup mulutmu dengan punggung telapat tanganmu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kise menatapmu dengan wajah-tanpa-dosa.

"I—ini tempat umum, bodoh!" wajahmu benar-benar seperti warna tomat sekarang.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

**seperti yang sebelumnya author bilang. ayo request buat next chapter XD**


	9. Akashi Seijuuro

**.**

Chapter 9: Akashi Seijuuro

.

* * *

><p>Berawal dari suatu sore dimana tim basket Rakuzan sedang latihan.<p>

"Are? Chi-_chan_ tidak latihan lagi?" ucap Reo sambil melempar bola basket kedalam ring, "Sepertinya semenjak pacaran dengan sepupu Sei-_chan_, dia jadi jarang latihan. Padahal dia juga manager di tim basket." Sambungnya.

Akashi tidak berkomentar.

"Oh, ya, Akashi, bukannya kau juga punya pacar?" tanya Nebuya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya balik Akashi.

"Tapi sepertinya kau jarang terlihat bersama pacarmu itu, ya. Sebenarnya kalian ini saling cinta, atau tidak?" Hayama terlalu blak-blakan.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Akashi tidak berkomentar.

"Latihan berakhir disini." Akashi melempar bola basket yang tadi ada ditangannya. Lalu pergi.

Semua nya langsung hening. Tapi ini kemerdekaan tersendiri bagi mereka. Pasalnya Akashi dengan seenak jidat nya menambah porsi latihan yang sama sekali tidak disuruh oleh pelatih mereka.

.

.

Esoknya, Akashi terus memikirkan perkataan Hayama kemarin, _'Kalian ini saling cinta, atau tidak?'_. Itu membuatnya frustasi. Akhirnya disaat istirahat makan siang, Akashi memutuskan untuk ke kelasmu.

Belum sempat masuk kedalam, Akashi sudah mendengar suara mu dan teman-temanmu sedang membicara tentang dirinya.

"_Ne_, (Name). Kau benar pacaran dengan Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ah, ya, begitulah." Jawabmu.

Sedangkan Akashi yang diluar pun semakin penasaran apa yang akan kamu dan temanmu bicarakan lagi. Orang-orang yang menatap Akashi diluar pun, mencap Akashi sebagai seorang stalker.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Hmm, awalanya orang tua kami saling kenal, lalu kamu bertemu, dan, ya mereka melakukan semacam perjodohan."

"Hee, jadi kalian berpacaran itu bukan karena cinta?"

"Hah? B-bukan begitu! Tentu saja—aku mencintainya,"

Diluar Akashi sangat terharu mendengar pernyataanmu, dan serasa ingin memelukmu sekarang juga.

"Lalu, apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Berciuman? Atau, sudah sampai _itu_?"

"Tidak ada! Kau tahu, Sei itu tidak romantis sama sekali! Aku terkadang membencinya karena alasan itu."

Jleb. Akashi yang mendengar perkataan tersebut berasa ingin ambruk.

Hatinya seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu panah yang sudah dibakar terlebih dahulu, panas.

Akashi berlari dari tempat itu, mengurung niatnya untuk mengajakmu makan bersama. Lalu ia berlari keatap sekolah. Untuk apa? Entahlah.

Dan, pintu atap itu dibuka secara kasar. Terlihatlah disana sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang melakukan acara saling suap-menyuap makanan. Mereka langsung terkejut dan tersedak.

"A-akashi?" si pemudi berdiri dan menatap Akashi dengan kesal.

"Chihiro! Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu!" tanpa mempedulikan yang satu lagi, Akashi menghampiri sang pemuda yang merupakan adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kau menggangguku." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor karena menyembur makanan tadi.

"Cepat ajari aku bagaimana cara menjadi pria yang romantis."

Mayuzumi dan pacarnya(*) hening.

Mereka tidak menyangka seorang Akashi akan berbicara seperti itu. Lalu pacar Mayuzumi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedagkan Mayuzumi masih _stay cool_, padahal ingin tertawa juga, tapi jaga imej.

"Aku akan memberitahu mu. Tapi tentu saja ada syaratnya."

Akashi menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, apa itu?" Saat ini, sebenarnya Akashi ingin sekali melempar Mayuzumi dari atas gedung sekolah. Tapi berhubung dia sedang meminta bantuan kepada Mayuzumi, jadi ia mengurung niatnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Jangan mengancamku lagi, jangan memaksaku untuk latihan jika aku sedang tidak mood. Intinya, jangan ganggu aku lagi." Jelas Mayuzumi. Tumben bicaranya sedikit lebih panjang, ya, sedikit.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Sekarang cepat beritahu aku."

"Jadi, yang harus kau lakukan untuk menjadi romantis adalah,..."

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. kamu sedang membereskan buku-buku mu dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi, tiba-tiba ponsel mu berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: Sei  
>Subject: Tunggu aku.<br>Messages: (Name), jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu aku latihan. Setelah selesai dan semua orang sudah pergi, temui aku di ruang ganti._

"Huh?" kamu hening sejenak.

"_Ne_, (Name)-_chan_! Mau pulang bersama?" tanya teman-teman mu.

"Eh? _Gomen_, aku tidak bisa." Kamu menggaruk pipi mu yang tidak gatal itu.

"Eh? Pasti Akashi-_kun_, ya?" teman mu menepuk bahu mu, lalu menaik-turun kan kedua alisnya.

"Semoga beruntung, ya!" teman-teman mu akhirnya pergi. Sedangkan kamu hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

Sampai lah kamu di gym. Matamu mengelilingi sekitar, mencari seseorang, dan disanalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro tengah berdiri dengan seriusnya.

Tanpa ingin menganggunya, kamu mencari tempat dia bangku penonton untuk duduk sekaligus memperhatikan latihan tim basket Rakuzan.

Sekitar dua jam berlalu, latihan selesai. Semua anggota tim menuju ruang ganti. Sesuai dengan pesan Akashi, kamu harus menunggu semua orang pergi. Dan pikiranmu sekarang sangatlah santai dan positif, tidak ada curiga sedikitpun, padahal bukannya aneh jika seorang pria menyuruh pacarnya untuk datang menemuinya di ruang ganti saat tempat sudah sepi?

Dan, ponsel mu berbunyi lagi.

_From: Sei_  
><em>Subject: (No Subject)<em>  
><em>Messages: Kemarilah. Sudah tidak ada orang.<em>

Kamu segera bergegas dan menuju ke ruang ganti.

Setelah sampai, kamu langsung masuk kedalam, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Sei, aku da— GYAAAAA!" kamu segera menutup mata mu. Jelas saja, Akashi tengah bertelanjang dada sekarang dan sepertinya baru ingin memakai baju seragamnya.

Kamu berlari keluar dan menutup pintu itu lagi, "Panggil aku jika kau sudah selesai!" teriakmu dari luar. Menahan malu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi sudah memanggilmu. Dan kamu kambali masuk kedalam, lalu mencoba bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu sambil menghampiri Akashi.

Tapi, Akashi tidak menjawab.

"Jangan mengabaikanku! Ugh," kamu mengembungkan kedua pipi mu karena kesal. Akhirnya kamu diam juga.

Dan, kamu sebenarnya sekarang sedikit risih karena Akashi terus memandangimu tapi tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"K-kenapa?"

Akashi mendekat. Semakin dekat. Dan kamu pun reflek terus mundur, hingga badanmu menyentuh lokr besar tempat para anggota tim basket menyimpan barang mereka.

Akashi menaruh tangan kanannya di samping kepalamu, dan sedikit menundukkan kepala nya karena faktor kamu yang lebih pendek darinya.

Jujur kamu sangat gugup sekarang. Dibading wajah tampan Akashi, sepertinya lantai kini lebih menarik perhatian mu.

"Lihat aku, (Name)." Akashi memegang dagu mu, lalu mengangkatnya.

'_Dekat sekali. Dekat sekali. Dekat sekali!'_ batin mu terus berteriak-teriak.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat pun mendarah di pipi merah mu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" kamu berusaha memukul wajah Akashi, tapi Akashi berhasil menagkap kedua tanganmu.

Dan gawat, kamu semakin dikunci oleh Akashi. Kamu benar-benar sudah susah untuk lepas lagi dari Akashi.

"Bukannya kau yang ingin aku menjadi romantis?"

"A-apa?" kamu menatap wajah Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

Akashi mengambil kesempatan itu. Dia langsung mengunci bibirmu dengan bibirnya. Memberi lumatan kecil namun lembut pada bibir mu.

Tangannya yang tadi memegang tanganmu kini beralih pada tengkukmu, dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Kamu memejamkan kedua matamu. Dengan sedikit ragu dan malu, kamu mencoba membalas ciuman yang diberikan Akashi.

Tanganmu meraih kemeja sekolah Akashi dan meremasnya pelan seakan memberi sebuah kode untuk melepas ciuman tersebut. Akashi yang mengerti pun langsung melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Kamu menyentuh bibirmu yang baru saja disentuh oleh bibir Akashi, "Aku—"

"Kau ingin lagi?" Akashi menyeringai. Itu membuatmu merinding.

"Tida—mpph," Akashi kembali mengunci bibirmu.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Apa? Mayuzumi-_san_ dan pacarnya yang mengajarimu?!" tanyamu setelah mendengar cerita dari Akashi.

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

Perempat siku pun muncul di kepala mu, "Aku akan membunuh mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Haloooo, semua~ setelah lama ga update, kira-kira sebulan, ya? lebih malah. Hehe (?)<br>Maaf, author baru sempat update, nih. Banyak kendala, huu.  
>Untuk berikutnya, author usahakan akan update lebih cepet lagi deh. Hehe lagi.<strong>

**Buat next? Sepertinya sih si titan ungu, eh maksudnya, Murasakibara. Tapi, author ga tau juga, hehe. Kalian masih bisa request kok, kalau mau.**

**Sudahlah, segitu aja curhatan gaje author. Dan, jangan lupa untuk,**

**REVIEW.**

**See you at next my gaje story(?).**

**(*): Pacarnya Mayuzumi adalah reader di Chapter 4 :3**


	10. Kagami Taiga

Kamu datang ke gym sekolahmu pada hari minggu. Tujuannya yaitu hanya untuk menemui seorang pria yang merupakan adalah pacarmu sendiri, Kagami Taiga.

"_Ano_.. permisi, apa Taiga-_kun_ ada disini?" tanya mu kepada pelatih wanita klub basket pria di sekolahmu, Aida Riko.

"Taiga-_kun_, itu maksudnya, Kagami Taiga?" tanya Aida balik.

"Ah, iya."

"Maaf sebelumnya, kau ini siapa nya, ya?"

"Hmm, aku ini, pacarnya."

"Oh, pacarnya— geh, tunggu dulu, bilang ulangi?"

"Aku ini pacarnya." Kamu tersenyum.

"PACARNYA?!" suara Aida pun menggma di seluruh gym.

"Ada apa, pelatih? Kenapa berisik sekali? Tanya para anggota klub sambil menghampiri Aida.

"Bakagami! Katakan! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Aida heboh.

"Hah? Bisa apanya—" Kagami melirikmu, "(Name)?! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Kagami terkejut melihatmu.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Taiga-_kun_! Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Kamu tersenyum sangat manis kearah Kagami.

Sedangkan kini wajah Kagami sangat merah. Mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan tomat, warna mereka sama.

"Pelatih yang manis, Aida Riko-senpai, bolehkan aku meminjam Taiga-_kun_ untuk hari ini? Kumohon. Hanya hari ini saja." Kamu menatap Aida dengan _puppy eyes_ mu.

Dan sepertinya hari ini Aida dalam _mood _bagusnya, "B-baiklah, Kagami-_kun_, untuk hari ini kau kubebaskan."

"Terima kasih, pelatih." Ucap Kagami.

.

.

Sekarang kamu dan Kagami sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Taiga-kun, kau ingin ke suatu tempat?" tanyamu.

"E-eh? Itu.. aku juga tidak tahu."

Kamu menghela nafas dan terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Oh, ya! Ku dengar di daerah sini ada taman yang baru dibuka. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

"Y-ya, terserah saja." Jawab Kagami dengan sedikit gugup.

"Taiga, kenapa kau terlihat sangat gugup seperti itu? Kita sudah kenal sejak masih di Amerika dulu." Kamu sudah tidak menambahkan embel –kun lagi dibelakang namanya.

"Itu— berbeda. Dulu, kau ini temanku— bukan pacar."

Kamu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya barusan itu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya kalian berdua sampai disebuah taman. Dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Taiga, kau mau es krim? Akan kubelikan di minimarket didekat sana." Tanyamu.

"Boleh."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu, ya!" setelah mengatakan itu, kamu langsung pergi dari sana. Dan menuju minimarket yang ada didekat taman itu.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian pun kamu kembali ke tempat duduk tadi. Tapi, selain es krim, kamu membawa yang lainnya.

"Ne, Taiga." Panggilmu.

"Oh, kau sudah kemba— TUNGGU! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA ITU?!" Kagami dengan sangat takut menunjuk yang lainnya yang kau bawa itu.

"Aku menemukannya. Kau tahu, 'kan, aku sangat suka anjing." Ternyata itu adalah anjing.

"S-singkirkan sekarang juga!" Kagami semakin mundur.

"Tidak mau! Kasihan, tahu." Ucapmu sambil memeluk anjing itu.

Kagami memang sangat takut dengan anjing. Entahlah, sepertinya dia punya trauma tersendiri terhadap anjing.

Kemudian kamu tanpa dosanya duduk disebelah Kagami. Dan bermain dengan anjing tersebut. Kagami sendiri hany terdiam dan memperhatikanmu bermain dengan anjing itu. Lalu tiba-tiba anjing itu menjilat pipimu.

"Haha, geli tahu! Kamu benar-benar lucu."

Kagami yang melihat itu entah kenapa merasa cemburu terhadap anjing tersebut. Dasar aneh si Kagami ini, masa cemburu kepada seekor anjing.

Dan suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan, Kagami tiba-tiba menarik tanganmu, dan membuatmu tak sengaja menjatuhkan anjing tersebut. Lalu Kagami menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirmu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menjilat bibirmu dengan perlahan. Dan itu sukses membuat wajahmu, juga wajah Kagami sendiri memerah.

Kagami melepas ciuman tersebut lalu meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di bibirnya, menahan malu.

"T-tadi itu maksudnya apa, Taiga?" tanyamu dengan wajah yang masih malu.

"Jelas-jelas itu tadi ciuman, bodoh."

"Hah? Tentu saja itu bukan ciu—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katamu, lagi-lagi Kagami menarik tanganmu lagi, dan membuatmu jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Berisik." Ucap Kagami sambil memelukmu erat.

"Tapi, Kagami Taiga, kau berhasil membuat kita menjadi artis ditaman ini." Bisikmu.

Lalu Kagami pun tersadar dari dunianya sendiri, dan merasakan orang-orang disekeliling membicarakan kalian berdua. Wajah Kagami langsung berubah menjadi semakin merah. Tanpa bicara apapun, Kagami langsung menarik tanganmu pergi dari taman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, maaf yaa lama banget updatenya T_T saya lagi susah mendapatkan ide-_- makanya hanya segini hasilnya, kurang dari 1.000 kata. Tapi untuk next, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi!<strong>

**Jangan lupa REVIEW nya ya ^^ Review dari kalian semua sangat berguna untuk kelanjutan fic saya ini ^^**

**Next: Murasakibara.**


	11. Murasakibara Atsushi

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi. Kamu sudah janjian dengan pacarmu, Murasakibara, untuk makan bersama di halaman sekolah. Dan biasanya kamu memasakan bekal makan siang khusus untuknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Atsushi?" tanyamu sedikit gugup.

"Enak seperti biasanya, (Name)_chin_." Balas Murasakibara dengan senyumannya.

"Benarkah? Fuh, rasanya lega sekali jika kau bilang seperti itu." Kamu membalas senyumannya.

Lalu kalian berdua pun makan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya kalian berdua selesai, dan kamu memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"_Ne_, Atsushi, hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan klub, 'kan?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

Raut wajahmu seketika berubah menjadi senang, "K-kalau begitu, setelah pulang sekolah nanti, mau ke toko permen baru yang ada di dekat stasiun?"

"Toko permen?" Murasakibara menatapmu sejenak, "Ayo kita kesana, (Name)_chin_!" seru Murasakibara terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di gerbang, ya." Kamu tersenyum sangat manis kearah Murasakibara.

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Tapi karena hari ini kamu piket, jadi kamu harus membawa buku tugas terlebih dahulu ke ruang guru.

Saat perjalan kamu tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena buku tersebut menghalangi pandanganmu. Dan buku-buku tersebut pun jatuh semua.

Kamu menghela napasmu menatap buku-buku itu yang sudah berantakan dilantai. Lalu melirik siapa yang tidak sengaja kau tabrak itu.

"Atsushi?" kamu melirik pintu kelas tersebut. Dan benar saja, itu kelasnya Murasakibara.

"Oh, dan, Himuro-_kun_?" kau melihat lelaki bersurai hitam yang berdiri disamping Murasakibara.

"(Name)? Maaf kami tidak melihatmu tadi. Kau sedang piket?" tanya Himuro sambil membantumu membereskan buku-buku tersebut.

"Ah, iya, hari ini aku piket."

Himuro mengambil bagian buku lebih banyak darimu, agar kau tidak terlalu kesulitan membawanya.

"Aku akan membantu (Name) dulu, Atsushi." Ucap Himuro kepada Murasakibara.

"Tidak usah, Muro_chin_, biar aku saja. Kau pulanglah sekarang." Murasakibara mengambil semua buku yang berada ditangan Himuro.

Awalnya Himuro terlihat sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang." Himuro menepuk bahu kalian berdua, lalu pergi.

Kamu terkekeh pelan.

.

.

Sekarang kamu dan Murasakibara sudah sampai di toko permen yang dimaksud. Wajah Murasakibara terlihat sangat berbinar-binar.

Kalian pun masuk kedalam untuk membeli. Kamu terlihat mencari kesekeliling, dan akhirnya matamu terhenti pada permen anggur yang katanya sangat populer.

"Ah sisa satu." Kamu segera membelinya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Akhirnya setelah kalian puas membeli, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya setelah Murasakibara puas membeli karena kamu hanya membeli permen anggur itu. Sekarang kalian sedang mencari tempat untuk duduk sambil memakan permen-permen itu.

"Atsushi, kita duduk disana saja, ya." Kamu menunjuk kursi yang berada di pinggir air mancur. Lalu kalian duduk disana.

"Ah, iya, aku akan membeli minuman. Titip ini, ya." Kamu memberikan permen anggur tersebut, "Tapi jangan dimakan, ya!"

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk. Entahlah sebenarnya dia mendengar atau tidak. Tapi kamu langsung pergi dan mencari mesin minuman.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama kamu pun kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin ditanganmu. Lalu kamu melihat Murasakibara tengah memakan permen anggur yang kau titipkan tadi.

"Eh, Atsushi, sudah kubilang, 'kan, jangan memakannya."

"Maaf, (Name)_chin_, aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Ucap Murasakibara dengan wajah-tanpa-dosa dan masih mengemut permen tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membelinya lagi lain waktu." Kamu duduk disamping Murasakibara dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

"(Name)_chin_ sangat ingin permen itu, ya. Masih ada dimulutku, lho." Murasakibara tiba-tiba menarik tanganmu.

"Eh?"

Sebuah ciuman pun mendarat di bibirmu. Rasa anggur dari permen itu sangat terasa. Permen yang tadinya ada dimulut Murasakibara pun ia berikan kepadamu dengan lidahnya. Kamu dapat merasakan permen tersebut, sangat manis.

Murasakibara melepaas iumannya lalu menatapmu dan tersenyum. Sedangkan kamu hanya terdiam dan mematung karena apa yang baru saja Murasakibara lakukan kepadamu, wajahmu juga sekarang sangat merah.

"...manis sekali." Kata itu tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutmu.

"(Name)_chin_.." Murasakibara tiba-tiba memelukmu, "Wajah (Name)chin yang memerah itu, sangat lucu."

Kamu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunanmu, "Ah! Lepaskan aku! Atushi!"

"Tidak mau~"

Dan, Murasakibara semakin erat memelukmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Inilah jadinya kalau saya sedang dalam mode ngebut dalam mengetik(?) Sama kaya chapter sebelumnya, jadinya dikit banget!<br>But, hope you love it!**

**Btw, masih bingung nih buat next harus siapa. Mau bantuin buat berpikir ga? :(**

**Oke deh segini saja dulu.  
><strong>**See you at next chapter~! ^^**


End file.
